Now That They've Gone
by ViceCity86
Summary: Trevor's never been one to take rejection or abandonment lightly... but he's also never been understanding or respectful of someone else's choices.
1. Chapter 1

Trevor looked at Carly after she answered his question… trying to figure out what to say.

"W… what?!" Was what he could manage. His voice sounded pathetic and the petite violet eyed brunette stood in front of him knew that. The two were currently outside of Trevor and K8lynn's caravan, Carly leaned against the wall.

"You wanted to force me to choose, you wanted my answer... I don't want you in my life anymore, Trevor. You're never going to split me and Johnny up." The newly engaged 19 year old responded.

"You traitorous little-" Trevor starts to shout.

"I'm not a traitorous little bitch or slut or snake or whatever you feel like calling me!" Carly yelled, making Trevor jump back as he was startled that someone so tiny could yell so loud. "You were good to me once, Trevor! You were my Uncle T, damn it! But it's obvious that you'll only be Uncle T to me if I go back to being that little girl you cared about so much! Well, I'm done with it… I want to be happy but you don't want me to." She says before shoving her right hand into her pocket and pulling out the switchblade Trevor gave her for her sixth birthday. Trevor ducked when Carly threw it, breaking it in half.

"Carly…" Trevor says.

"Rot in hell, Trevor." Carly says, her voice hoarse from the yelling. Carly hopped onto her newly bought navy and grey Double T Custom and sped off, leaving Trevor behind.

Carly stopped outside her and Johnny's house on Barbareno road in Chumash, tears streaming down her face. Out of all the things she's had to do in her life, kicking Trevor out of it turned out to be the hardest. Part of her was hesitant to break that switchblade, especially after holding onto it for 13 years but she couldn't keep on living like that anymore.

Carly shut off her bike, shoved her keys in her pocket and stormed into the house, slamming the door in frustration… and scaring the hell out of Johnny, who was watching Tv.

"Carly, what happened?!" Johnny asks, shutting the Tv off and getting up, running to her and pulling his fiancee into his arms as she sobbed, Carly hanging onto him. It was hard for Carly to talk with how she was right now so Johnny lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back until she had cried it out.

Johnny only knew one person who could make Carly cry like that, the same person who had been making her life hell… Trevor.

Carly and Johnny kissed and let go, Johnny once again lightly rubbing Carly's back before Carly decided to go freshen up. Carly walked into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it and looking in the mirror, washing her makeup off before stripping her clothes off and pulling her hair into a messy bun.

Once the water temperature was how she liked it, Carly put some lavender scented bath salts in the claw foot tub before climbing in, the water and soap soothing her as she pulled the shower curtain halfway, closing her eyes and letting the warm water soothe her.

Johnny's phone rang after a while and he assumed it was Trevor until he saw the number on the screen.

"Hey. What's up, little brother?" Mikey Klebitz says after Johnny answers his phone.

"Bit of a bad day actually… Trevor really upset Carly this time. I don't know everything that happened but I know why… because she and I are getting married. I knew he hurt her when she came into the house and was nearly inconsolable." Johnny says.

"If he ever cared about her at all, he'd be happy that she grew up and found someone she loves and who loves her… he needs to stop being a damn selfish asshole." Mikey says.

"Yeah but he'll never stop… Trevor's never happy unless he's causing pain, physical or emotional. I'm worried he's going to completely break Carly one day." Johnny says.

"My future sister in law is too strong to be broken, John. She proved that when she pushed Ivory off of the building in the desert and snapped his neck and spine… just… just make sure she stays calm, okay?" Mikey says.

"I think she let most of it out earlier but I'll keep her calm… or try to, she is a foul mouthed firecracker after all." Johnny says, unaware that Carly had dried herself off and wrapped a white robe around her tiny body and was in the doorway of the bathroom until he saw her. "I'll talk to you later, brother." He says before he and Mikey hang up.

"Mikey looking out for you?" Carly asks as Johnny walks over to her, pulling her into another hug.

"As usual with siblings, Mikey's always been a good older brother. I got fed up with it sometimes when I was younger and so did Gionna, she ended up clobbering him a few times when she was a teenager. Well, when she and Billy weren't fighting." Johnny says as the two went into their room. Once Carly had changed into some clean underwear and comfortable pajamas, she decided to lie down, Johnny taking his clothes off, which left him in his boxers, and lying down next to her, hugging her again after pulling the bedsheets and comforter over them.

Carly pulled her recently cut hair out of its bun, her light brown curls now just reaching her shoulders, and rested her head on Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny knew that Carly would eventually tell him everything that had happened earlier but right now, he knew she was worn out and he just wanted to hold her.

Meanwhile, Trevor was angrily pacing back and forth in the caravan and cursing under his breath as he kicked anything in sight every few seconds. The next thing he kicked however, was the couch leg, having hurt his left foot but not really caring at the moment.

"I take it you didn't respond too well when-" K8lynn says after walking into the caravan.

"Yeah, I didn't! She didn't even have to tell me, I saw the damn ring on her finger!" Trevor says angrily.

"Trevor-" K8lynn says.

"Carly's pulling herself further and further away from me on purpose! And when I told her so, she went off on me, telling me that I had no right to treat her like this! So… I tried to force her to choose who she's loyal to…" Trevor says.

"And she chose Johnny… Trevor-" K8lynn says.

"She fucking broke that damn switchblade and told me to-" Trevor shouts.

"Trevor, would you just listen, damn it!" K8lynn yells, Trevor turning startled. "Carly's not acting like this to hurt you, she's marrying Johnny because they love each other! I don't need this kind of stress, not with our baby on the way, you fucking idiot!" She says, Trevor's eyes widening in shock.

"K8… you're pregnant?" Trevor manages to say.

"And you need to choose what you want. Me and our child… or to keep trying to get your little niece back. You push Carly away for good like you did with Sam and Rys because you tried to kill Scarlett, then you'll never get Carly back… and you'll never have anything to do with me or the baby if you do." She says before leaving.

Trevor sat down on the couch and stretched out, not bothering to go after K8lynn right now.

He was still too damn angry… and in no mood to deal with anyone right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny rubbed his eyes as he opened them the next morning, hearing someone outside cursing as they tried to fix their car. He got out of bed, careful not to wake Carly before pulling his jeans and a shirt on before walking out of the room and down the hallway.

Unlike most of San Andreas, Chumash was quiet and violence rarely occurred in the residential neighborhood, which made Johnny think that someone's car had broken down and they needed help fixing it.

The second he stepped outside, he saw a tall brunette with pink streaks in her long hair slam the hood of her vehicle down in frustration… and recognised her.

"Ashley?" Johnny says, the woman smiling when she saw him.

"Hey Johnny." Ashley says, the two hugging. Ashley letting out a groan of pain as she moved her left shoulder.

"What happened, did someone hurt you?!" Johnny asks as they let go.

"Nah, hood of the car came down and slammed against my shoulder." Ashley says.

"Cages can be vicious." Johnny says, Ashley playfully shoving him before they walk into the house. "My fiancee's still asleep and she had a rough day yesterday. Her psycho uncle isn't too thrilled about me and her." He says after closing the door.

"I knew that you would meet a girl with a crazy family." Ashley says.

"Most of her family is crazy, especially her mom." Johnny says, Ashley shaking her head.

"Hey, you got a first aid kit somewhere?" Ashley asks, seeing that she accidentally cut her left hand open.

"Yeah, the master bedroom, just be quiet if you walk in there." Johnny says.

"Got it." Ashley says before walking down the hallway and into the bedroom. She closed the door and looked for the first aid kit when she saw a glimpse of light brown hair nearby, Carly's left hand stretched out and revealing the Alexandrite ring.

Ashley decided to sneak up on Carly… but the second she did, she screamed out as Carly slammed her right fist into Ashley's eye socket and bolted upright as Johnny ran into the room.

"Ash?... is that really you?" Carly asks, helping Ashley stand up. "Sorry about that… I thought Trevor snuck in." She says.

"If you were one of the Hunterz, I would be bashing the hell out of you." Ashley says.

"Hunterz?" Carly says.

"My gang, the LS Hunterz… are you alright?" Ashley says, noticing that Carly's eyes were still puffy from crying.

"Trevor… gave me hell yesterday, tried to force me to break up with Johnny… remember that old switchblade Trevor gave me? I broke it and told Trevor to rot in hell before I left." Carly says, Ashley pulling her into a hug.

"You did what you had to do." Ashley says.

"I just… miss those days sometimes." Carly says as they let go, Carly rubbing her head as it ached from the heavy crying yesterday. Johnny helped Carly lie back down as Ashley's phone rang, Ashley walking into the hallway.

"Hey, Tomboy. What's up?" Ashley says quietly.

"Jake's driving me mad. Why are you being quiet?" Tommy says.

"My cousin had the day from hell yesterday. Can you track down where my dad lives?" Ashley says.

"You gonna bash his head in?" Tommy asks.

"Depends on my mood Tomboy." Ashley says.

"And right now, you're pissed that he hurt your little cousin." Tommy says.

"Damn right. I'll call you back later, okay?" Ashley says.

"Okay. But hurry up, I can't really take anymore Jake's craziness. Love ya, Ash." Tommy says before they hang up. "Jake, get off that fucking ceiling fan!" He shouts.

"Make me!" Jake retorts, blowing a raspberry at Tommy. Tommy walked over to the fan's control and turned it up all the way. "Tommy turn it off!" He yells.

"Make me!" Tommy replies as Clint and Trent walk in, Jake being sent flying and crashing into Trent, both of them crashing to the floor.

"You fucking idiot!" Trent yells.

"Tommy's the one who turned the fan up on full blast!" Jake says, standing up and helping Trent up as Tommy checked Trevor's last known address.

"I'll be damned… son of a bitch lives in Sandy Shores!" Tommy says, yelling the last part.

"Who lives in Sandy Shores?" Trent asks.

"Ashley's dad, Trevor Philips!" Tommy says, texting the address to Ashley.

' _1214 Zancudo Avenue.'_

Ashley walked back into Carly and Johnny's room, seeing Carly struggling to stay awake.

"I'm gonna go deal with Trevor… try to get some more rest, okay?" Ashley says, Carly nodding before they quickly hug and Ashley leaves.

 **Trevor's P.O.V**

"Piss off, Ron!" I shout sleepily after hearing someone banging their fist against the door.

"Trevor Philips! I know you're in there!" A woman yells.

I pull myself up and walk to the door, opening it and seeing… Ashley?!

"The hell… are you doing here?! Where have you been for 12 years?!" I say, yelling the last part.

"Where the hell were you?! You were the one that ran off!" Ashley yells.

"Why are-" I say.

"Why am I here? Oh, because of Carly and that because you tried to separate her from the one she loves that you hurt her even worse?!" Ashley says, still angry.

"Did she tell you that Johnny K is twice her fucking age?! They've probably been fucking since they met!" I yell, Ashley punching me in the face. "Oh, you automatically take their side?!" I yell at her.

"Yes because I trust them more than I trust you!" Ashley growls.

"Fine… I have nothing against age differences. I'm with someone who's only a year older than Carly… at least, I hope I'm still with her. My fiancee, K8lynn… is pregnant. She told me yesterday and told me that I need to choose what I want more. Her and the baby… or for Carly to be who she used to be." I say.

"And let me guess, you don't give a damn about K8lynn and your kid." Ashley says, folding her arms across her chest.

"I want them… but I also want little Carly back. I also drove your little sister, her boyfriend… and their daughter away, I have no idea where-" I say.

"A... wait, I have a little sister and niece?" Ashley says, unfolding her arms.

"Yeah. Sam's 16, Scarlett's 2 months old now… I think. Sam and Rys ran off before Scarlett was born. They weren't using any protection-" I say.

"Because you lied to Sam and told her that she couldn't have kids!" We hear, look and see Immy.

The look on Ashley's face tells me that this isn't going to end well...


End file.
